


Paradise Lost

by annakyun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homesickness, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakyun/pseuds/annakyun
Summary: The colour blue was one of a reserved nature, and hated confrontation. Mark was a lot like the colour blue.  (Mark can't stand the thought of his best friend leaving him - but the imminent future has already been set in stone, and there was nothing he could do about it.)





	

The colour blue was one of a reserved nature, and hated confrontation. Mark was a lot like the colour blue. His watch told him it was quarter to four, he had been sitting on the seawall for almost twenty minutes now.

There were a few kids from his school playing soccer along the beach. Every so often, whenever the ball would be kicked in Mark’s direction, they would sneer at their lone classmate. Mark wasn’t too concerned about the dirty looks he was receiving.

Ten till four. The tide was retreating back into the ocean. Pieces of seaweed and abandoned shells littered the sand. A lone seagull bobbed in the water, occasionally poking its head under to search for fish.

Five to. The boys had left the beach. Another seagull had joined the search. Together, they worked efficiently. There would be no fish so close to the surface at this time of day. What foolish birds.

Four o’clock. Mark stood up from the wall, but his movement was halted when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

‘Hey.’

‘You’re late.’ Mark said to Jackson. His friend gave him an apologetic look and sat with him, hugging his legs to his chest.

For a while, Jackson didn’t make a sound. Mark refrained from pushing him to speak once he noticed the troubled look on Jackson’s face. The seagulls had vanished from the water, probably scouting out another sector of the ocean to feed. They were fools, but they were free.

‘I want to leave.’

Jackson’s statement was no surprise to Mark. From the very moment they had immigrated to Australia, both of them longed for the comfort of their home country. Australia had nice beaches and the people were alright. There was exotic wildlife and lots of different cultures, all blending together to form one nation. South Korea had pink sunsets. The countryside was decorated with rice farms and green mountains. Everyone was kind, and treated each other with respect. Mark knew which one he and Jackson preferred.

‘There’s something else,’ Jackson continued, noticing the understanding in his friend’s eyes.

‘I want to enlist.’

The world around Mark seemed to slow down. The ocean curled back in on itself in a leisurely manner. Trees swayed lazily in the wind. He desperately wanted to rewind time, to not agree to meet Jackson here so that he wouldn’t have to hear that.

‘Say something,’ His friend pleaded, gripping Mark’s bicep. The weight on his arm should have grounded him, but instead it pushed him further away. All he could think of was the words that had just come out of Jackson’s mouth, and the devastating reality attached to them.

North Korea was dangerous, and they both knew it. Throughout primary school Jackson had promised Mark that things would get better, that their country would sort things out with the South, but it never happened. After a war had eventually been pledged between the two countries their families had decided it was far too dangerous for the boys, so they had fled to Australia.

It was alright at the beginning. Even with their broken English and limited knowledge of Australian culture, they settled in to the new country as well as any immigrant could. But as the two boys grew so did the racist remarks to them, and it wasn’t too long before things had gotten physical.

Jackson had always voiced his opinions to his best friend. He spoke of a life where they wouldn’t have to live in fear of their skin colour, a life where they could tower over their bullies. Mark never knew that this was the extent of Jackson’s dreams. How could he do this to Mark, how could he just run away from his problems?

‘So, you’re just going to leave me then?’ Mark muttered, anger lacing his tone. A look of confusion flashed across Jackson’s face.

‘Why are you angry at me? I’m doing this for us.’

‘By running away? That’s pathetic,’ Mark said with a sneer. He stood up from the seawall and began to pace over the concrete.

‘Do you even understand how dangerous enlisting will be?’ He continued, running his hands through his hair. ‘Shit, you’re not even old enough!’

‘I’ll turn eighteen in a few months.’

‘That’s not the point.’

Mark kicked a discarded cola can out of anger and watched it bounce over the concrete. The loud clatter of aluminium startled a few magpies and they rose from the ground in a flurry of feathers and squawks.

‘Where is this coming from, Jackson?’ He asked. ‘Why do you want to do this?’

Jackson looked tired. Mark hadn’t noticed it before, but now he had finally taken the chance to take in his friend’s appearance. He saw how his eyes drooped from long, restless nights. The curve of Jackson’s mouth was downturned into a permanent pout. His skin was pale, and posture slumped.

‘Do you really think we belong here?’ Jackson asked Mark.

‘No, but –’

Jackson cut Mark off. ‘There’s no ‘but’ to it. I can’t stand seeing you being treated like such shit.’

Mark gave Jackson an incredulous look.

‘Yet you’re going to leave me alone anyway?’

The slope of Jackson’s lips deepened.

‘You’re a fool if you think that war will solve the problems between the North and South,’ Mark continued. ‘They’ll just end up blowing each other into pieces.’

The sun was beginning to set behind the horizon, burnt orange rays staining the clouds. This beach had always been a personal favourite of Mark’s. The blinding white sand and bottomless ocean was so appealing to him. Every Friday after school, Mark would drag Jackson along with him to watch the sunset. The two boys would sit there for hours even after the sun had long gone, just talking about anything.

Now that Jackson was going to leave Australia, Mark wouldn’t be able to have hour long conversations with his best friend anymore. He wouldn’t be able to do anything. Jackson was the glue that held him together.

‘Mark,’ Jackson whispered, placing a hand where Mark’s shoulder met his neck. He used his thumb to rub delicate circles into the skin. ‘It’s only two years. I’ll be back before you know it.’

A gentle exhale left Mark’s lips. The anger began to seep out of him, replaced with a throb of sadness. He closed his eyes, wondering if this would be the last time Jackson would ever touch him. Talk to him. Be with him.

‘I’ll wait,’ He said, sighing. ‘For as long as it takes, you goddamn idiot.’

**Author's Note:**

> Also, apologies if anyone is offended by the referenced war between North and South Korea. Keep in mind that this is set in an alternative universe, and I needed a decent reason for Jackson to leave Australia.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
